battle_of_the_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Kludd
Kludd was a fairly minor Lunar Cat during the time he was alive. He was corrupted by the evil Shadow force Manex, and forced to work alongside a Kishu named Naika. He was eventually brought back to light by the Rivvens; however, a few months afterwards, he died from a rare Strigidaen disease called Summer Flux. History Kludd's life prior to the start of the RP is mostly unknown. He is known to be Riku, Collia, and Sandie's brother. Kludd first appeared during the Drex attack on Skylix, the Gingercat Homeworld. He had Drex soldiers capture his brother, Riku, so that they could fight. They were equally matched, but a fluke gave Kludd the advantage and he managed to defeat Riku. He left Riku to die, and fled with Naika, before destroying Skylix. The two comrades were later sent to Adrennia to wreak havoc on their communication and transportation systems. Kludd fought with Riku briefly; however, this time, Kludd was defeated. Naika and Si'ralle fought at the same time; neither of them really won, as Si'ralle was wounded badly in the fight, and Riku managed to pry Si'ralle away from the fight and took away to the ER. Kludd and Naika crashed much later on Terrelis, the Rivven Homeworld. When the Medics and Kisu arrived, looking for survivors, Kludd and Naika were instinctively aggressive. Naika was handled by Kisu, and Kludd, still in a frenzy, kidnapped Collia and brought her into his ship, using her as a hostage. In his corrupted state, Kludd did not remember who she was; all he knew was that the Rivvens were close to her. Tosk managed to free her, however, and Kludd was taken back to have the Shadow Blood and cybernetics that corrupted him removed. Kludd had no memories of everything that happened while he had been corrupted. Months passed, and Kludd was living on Terrelis temporarily until he could recover. At some point, he fell terribly ill with a very rare, but fatal Strigidae disease known as Summer Flux. He was stuck in the hospital for a few weeks, and was visited by Riku, Collia, and Sandie one last time. His siblings, not wanting any regrets in the case that he died, reluctantly made up with him. That night, after the Lunar Cats left, Kludd passed away. Family Riku is Kludd's younger brother. At one point, they had been very close, before Kludd left to become a Captain like their parents. Riku took after Kludd, and became a pilot a few years after Kludd graduated from flight school. They separated after Kludd had left to become a Captain; however, they would meet many years later, when the Drex attacked Skylix. Sandie and Collia are his younger sisters. The three were never very close, given that Kludd was much older than them when they were born. However, when he died, they still grieved him. Kludd's parents are unknown. They were mentioned to have been Joint Commanders of a fleet, and that they died fighting the Drex. Trivia *Kludd is the oldest of his siblings. Quotes coming soon Category:Lunar Cat Empire Category:Lunar Cats Category:Drex Empire Category:Deceased